Bound
by WickedLady1898
Summary: But, as infuriating as it was, Elijah had been right. She was young and beautiful and deserved to find herself. And perhaps for anyone else, he wouldn't have cared, but he couldn't help it with her. In less than a week she had made him, the evil monstrous original vampire, care for a feeble teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1

_She was far too much soul, in too little body. -Unknown_

She was running from monsters, both the literal and the figurative kind. Every few seconds her surroundings would change, from dark forests to historical mansions, then back to reality again. Or at least, she thought it was reality. She wasn't really sure; she never was. Twelve years of uncontrolled visions had left her suspicious of any reality she found herself in.

She believed she was seeing the world as her present self, rushing through the crowded streets of an unfamiliar city. People stopped and stared when they saw her, and she figured she must've been a sight to behold; a malnourished teenage girl wearing a plain white hospital gown, running through the streets like a maniac. She needed to get out of the crowded parts of town, before someone put the pieces together. She would not return to the asylum, not for any reason.

Her sapphire orbs scanned the streets, searching for an alley or a backstreet. She found neither, but she did find the entrance to a fairly empty park. She crossed the street, narrowly avoiding cars. Horns honked and people shouted at her, but she ignored them as she entered the park. The world around her changed again, as another vision took hold. She found herself standing in a burning building, smoke permeating the air. She coughed, the smoke filling her lungs as she breathed it in.

She cried out, begging the vision to end. Surprisingly, it did and she returned to the park. She shook off the vision, and searched the park; it was beautiful really, lush and green with flower beds spread throughout the open area. Benches were scattered throughout the park, places for people to sit and enjoy the scenery. She needed to sit and rest, she had been running for so long. Unfortunately, she didn't have the luxury to rest. They would find her if she gave them any chance of catching up to her.

She continued down the paths, searching for another exit to the park. In her efforts of doing so, she did not see the man approaching her. She turned to take off, but a grip on her wrist stopped her. She gasped aloud, turning to face her captor. She barely had the chance to meet his gaze before the visions started.

She had so little time to absorb over a thousand years of memories, but her mind somehow managed. She first saw him with his siblings, practicing swordplay in a village square. They wore clothes from olden times, perhaps Medieval. Searching his mind confirmed this; he was born sometime in the tenth century. The vision moved quickly, from his abusive relationship with his father to the death of his younger brother; guilt, like she'd never felt before. It was crushing her windpipe, making it hard to breathe. She pushed the vision onward.

Blood. Blood everywhere. It was smeared across his mouth, and the mouths of his siblings. Hunger controlled her. Her throat felt like it was burning, and she felt if she did not quench it she would die. She pushed onward again, this time watching as he and his siblings terrorized their village. Then, the burning of a tree, the only tree capable of killing them. Then, a curse. Betrayal. Pain. The suppression of his basic nature, the pain of loss. He felt so empty now. He screamed, and she screamed with him.

Anger. Anger so hot and uncontrollable it burned through his veins like liquid fire. He would have his revenge. He achieved it when he ripped out his mother's heart. Then, lies. Always and Forever. At least he had his siblings. They would never betray him, right?

They did. One by one, first with Finn, then Kol, and then Elijah. Finally, Rebekah. The last straw. They all left him. He was lonely. He couldn't trust anyone. He just wanted to be loved, to be understood. There was so much to absorb. Pain, regret, guilt, loneliness, sadness, anger, hatred, love. Information, on a world she had no knowledge of; vampires, werewolves, witches. Curses and doppelgangers, and hybrids. It was too much. Ghosts of his victims started screaming at her, and she screamed as well. It was too much, too much. She couldn't control it. She started sobbing, unable to stop the visions.

Then, they stopped suddenly with one feeling; Hope. Hope could end the suffering. The visions cleared, the world returning to its normal state. He was still in front of her, staring at her like she had two heads. She stared up into his crystalline eyes, pity overwhelming her senses, this time her own. She reached up, placing a hand on his cheek. Tears crawled down her cheeks, tears she shed for him.

"It's okay," She whispered softly. "You won't be lonely forever, Niklaus." They kept each other's gaze, neither saying anything after that. And then, the visions returned. The anger, the pain. She let go of him suddenly, her eyes clouding as she lost control again. She clenched her fists, her eyes narrowed to slits. "I'll kill them. Kill them all! How dare they betray me!" She shouted. The energy around her picked up, becoming hot and powerful.

He grabbed hold of her again. She barely had time to turn, when the world around her faded to black.

...

New Orleans was a beautiful town. Lily walked the streets of the French Quarter, taking a picture every so often of the architecture or people. She found the entire town fascinating, and she hadn't even been there for one day. In fact, she was so new to the town, her things hadn't even arrived yet. She was waiting for the moving van to call her and let her know they had arrived outside her new apartment. Until then, she was satisfied touring the town.

She came to a stop outside a familiar shop; Jardin Gris Voodoo. She had seen it briefly in her vision, though she remembered it well. Of course, she always remembered her visions, for better or worse. She held up her camera, taking a quick picture. She then headed towards the shop, stepping through the door as a bell above her chimed.

The entire store was eerie, with dolls and candles, and the smell of herbs in the air. The place had a mystical feel, which made Lily even more sure that this was where she needed to be. She approached the counter, searching for the manager. "Hello?" She called out, when she saw no one. A young woman in her early twenties approached from the back of the shop, smiling politely at her in greeting. Lily narrowed her eyes on her.

 _Katie_

 _24_

 _Current mood was content_

 _A witch_

A smile grew over Lily's lips at the revelation. "How can I help you?" Katie asked, approaching behind the counter. Lily quickly put on a friendly smile, holding out her hand for her to shake.

"Hi, i'm sorry to bother you. My name is Lily, I'm a journalist. I'm doing a report on the supernatural legends in New Orleans, and I was wondering if you could spare a minute of your time?" She asked. Katie's grin never faded, but Lily sensed her change in mood to wary.

"Sure, but I don't know why you would ask me." She replied, voice deceptively calm. Lily motioned to the store around her.

"Well, you are running a voodoo shop. I thought you were a good place to start." She tacked a laugh onto the end, to calm her nerves. It worked, as relief flooded the woman.

"Of course, but you might have a better interview with a friend of mine, Sabine. She's a tour guide of the city, and knows all about its legends and folklore. I can give you her number if you want?" She offered kindly. Lily nodded enthusiastically, and then bought a charm bracelet as thanks for her time. "It contains bloodroot. Good for warding off hexes and spells." Katie informed her. Lily nodded, only half-listening.

She left the shop and headed towards her apartment, after having received a text informing her the van had arrived. She had found an apartment in the heart of the town, with a lovely view over all of the festivities. It had cost quite a pretty penny, not that it had been her money she'd used. As much as Lily loathed her powers, they did come in handy.

She arrived outside the building, staring it up and down with a smile. It was an older building, but it had been well taken care of and kept up with over the years. She also just liked the beauty of something old. The moving van was in the parking lot behind the building, already beginning to unload all of her things. She hurried into the building, opening the door to her apartment.

It was fairly spacious for an old apartment. Though she loved the space and the updated kitchen, she'd rented the apartment because of the balcony; it overlooked St. Charles Avenue, one of the best spots to view Mardi Gras. She loved celebrations, and she liked having a front seat row to them, if she wasn't partaking in them herself.

The movers entered the apartment, carrying pieces of furniture with them. She'd already given them a general plan of where she wanted everything, but she planned to stick around to oversee the process. The movers weren't finished until late afternoon, and Lily herself felt exhausted. They had gotten most of the furniture set up and where she wanted it, but she still had plenty of boxes to open and sort through.

She sighed in frustration, running a hand through her curls. She stood, approaching the bathroom and staring at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown curls hung loosely around her heart-shaped face wildly, having become mussed and messy throughout the day. She'd forgone makeup for the day, as she'd spent the first two hours of her morning driving. Lily found herself to be pretty enough, but nothing special. Not that she minded that much. There was more to life than appearances, though she did try not to neglect hers. Not so much for anyone elses benefit, but for her own.

She had been denied girly things like makeup and cute clothes in the hospital. Actually, she'd been denied most things. Because of that, Lily tried hard not to deny herself anything. She refused to live by the rules of others; if she wanted to dance on a table, she danced on a table. If she wanted to have a one night stand, she had a one night stand. If someone didn't like that, well, that was their problem.

"Enough unpacking," She murmured to herself, playing with her curls. She glanced out the balcony, a small smile erupting on her face. "I'm in the Crescent City; it's time to enjoy it." She gathered all of her hair and makeup supplies, and began to get ready. She didn't do much to her hair, merely fixing the curls and then pulling it up into a loose ponytail, loose strands hanging down to frame her face. She applied her makeup darker than usual, finishing it off with a stunning red lip.

Primping done, she returned into the living room, going through one her boxes filled with clothes. Lily had a more girly-boho style, and she had no trouble showing off some skin. She quickly found one of her favorite dresses, a short white dress with bell sleeves, with a mandarin collar with a cutout in the middle, the only thing keeping her modest an attached string in the center. She also pulled on a pair of tie-up light brown suede heels and large golden earrings. She pulled her necklace out from under her dress, letting the beautiful topaz stone sit over her sternum.

She grabbed her purse and headed out. She toured the most popular streets in New Orleans, stopping at street vendors and performers. She had no particular destination, her only goal being to enjoy the rest of her night. Men occasionally gave her flirty smiles, and she returned them, but she didn't speak to them.

Her exploring came to an end, when she was stopped by a man around her age with an arrogant air about him. He smiled pleasantly at her, and she narrowed her eyes on him.

 _Diego_

 _26_

 _Current mood was playful_

There was something off about him, but Lily couldn't figure out what. She shook it off to paranoia though; more often than not that 'off' feeling came from a person having some form of mental illness; depression, or anxiety. She'd learned not to let it bother her. If anyone tried to hut her, she was more than capable of taking care of herself anyway.

"You look like a girl looking for some fun." He stated, eyeing her up and down hungrily. Lily raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

"Heard that line a million times. Hasn't gotten me into anyone's bed yet." She responded, and then moved to walk past her.

"Hey, whoa!" He called, gripping her arm a little too tightly. She whipped around, ready to read him his rights, but he spoke before she could. "Not what I meant. My boss is hosting a party, at his placed called 'The Abattoir'. We're inviting people like yourself, who want to enjoy the party life here in New Orleans." He said, and then pulled out a flier, hanging it to her. She took it warily, eyes scanning the paper quickly. His words had been honest too. She pursed her lips, meeting his gaze.

"Fine, but there better be good booze." She warned him, her tone taking a playful quality. He smirked, catching onto the friendlier aura around her. He nodded.

"Trust me, my boss doesn't like the cheap stuff. See you there?" He asked. She nodded.

 **...**

"Sure. And if you're lucky, I might even dance with you." She walked past him after that, smirking. She couldn't help being a little flirtatious; it was practically in her nature. She'd grown mischievous over the past years she'd been released from the hospital. She spent a bit longer touring the streets, before she decided to head over to the party at the Abattoir. She found the place with surprising ease. Above the door, there was a calligraphy M, that instantly caught her attention. Narrowing her eyes, she studied it for a minute before a name came to her.

"Mikaelson," She murmured. She didn't know the significance of the name, so she shook it off and headed inside. The place smelled of alcohol and sweat. People all around her danced and partied, moving along to the loud music. She headed straight towards the bar, taking a seat and immediately ordering a scotch. She usually didn't like to get more than a buzz, otherwise her powers went out of control. But, tonight she was feeling reckless. She downed the shot once it was placed in front of her, and immediately ordered another. She had just ordered her third when she was approached by Diego.

"Slow down," He said, smiling suavely, taking a seat next to her. "The party's just beginning." He reminded her. She shrugged.

"The quicker I get drunk, the more fun I can have." She responded, and took the shot. He shook his head, laughing, but said nothing more on the subject. Instead, they settled into small talk, conversing about menial topics such as interests and hobbies. Later into the conversation, he began checking his watch. The fourth time he did it, she had to ask. "Bored of me already?" She asked, keeping her tone cool but teasing. He glanced up at her, giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, the party gets a bit more fun at midnight." He explained, but Lily sensed something ominous about his statement. She concentrated her attention on him, intent to discover his motives but she was very, very tipsy. She stood abruptly.

"Right, well I'm afraid I'm going have to leave before then." She answered, and then checked the clock on the wall. Not even thirty seconds before it was Midnight. Shit. Her warning alarms started to go off. She moved to leave, but he stood, grabbing her arm.

"Come on, don't go. It's almost time." He pleaded, but he was giving her that hungry look again. It no longer seemed like the usual look she got from men though, who only wanted sex from her. It was completely predatory, and it was setting her nerves on edge. She settled him with a glare.

"Let. go." She ordered harshly. He didn't move to let go of her. She yanked on her arm, but his grip was unrelenting. "I'll scream." She threatened, hoping it would make him back off. His pleading expression turned into a smirk. He leaned in closer, until their noses almost touched.

"Please do." He said coldly. Lily started struggling, but it was no use; the clock struck midnight. Before her eyes, his face changed. Black veins crawled beneath his eyes, and two sharp fangs appeared in his mouth. He hissed at her menacingly, and Lily could barely stand. Fear coursed through her veins, and she tried to back up. He pulled her back harshly, pressing her body against his. He grabbed her head, forcing her neck to the side, and then he bit her.

A scream escaped her lips at the searing pain. His fangs dug into her neck painfully, his grip on her unrelenting. 'He's going to kill me' she panicked. Her eyes searched the room. It seemed plenty of others were being bitten like her, screaming in pain like she did. She looked back to him, his head buried in her neck. She had to do something, but she was still so fuzzy. She flailed her arms, reaching around until they landed on his head. She forced as much concentration into her powers as she could. It worked, as she was able to force the mental connection. She wasted no time in sending psychic bolts of pain into his head.

He let go of her abruptly, screeching at the pain in his head. She kept her hands on his head, glaring at him hatefully. She delved further into his mind, discovering his greatest fears. She forced them forward, and then backed away as they took over. He fell to his knees, clutching at his head. He stared straight ahead, pure terror shining through in his eyes. He wasn't there at the party with them anymore, that much was obvious. He released a scream, and all attention turned to them.

She whirled around unsteadily. The others, with the same monstrous faces stared her down, and Lily knew it was only their shock keeping her alive. She had to do something, quickly, but she couldn't think straight. The mixture of alcohol and blood loss was making her vision blurry, and she wasn't sure how long she had before she passed out.

They shook off their shock, moving towards her at a startling speed. She swept her hand out to stop them, but all it did was send them staggering back a few steps. She stumbled, grabbing hold of a table to stop herself from falling. She had all but accepted her fate when they all suddenly stopped. A man had moved in front of her, blocking their path to her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to hurt her." He had a smooth british accent. She recognized it, somehow, but she didn't know from where. She didn't have time to ponder it. Black spots were dancing across her vision and her sole focus was on keeping herself awake.

"I don't allow witches to use magic here, Klaus." Another voice spoke, attempting to sound authoritative. The man in front of her slowly turned towards her. In her intoxicated state she couldn't make out details, but she could see his eyes; blue, like hers, but much lighter in color. She recognized those eyes, but from where? He approached her, placing a gentle hand around her waist to keep her standing.

"She's not a witch, Marcel." He spoke again, without taking his eyes off of her. He stared at her like he couldn't believe she was real. Was she? She wasn't entirely sure. She knew she shouldn't have drank so much.

"Then what is she?" The other voice asked, accusatory. Lily would've laughed if she wasn't in her current state. She couldn't even see the other man's face, but she knew the man before was stronger and more powerful.

"Well, that's for me to know." The man before her said. He reached a hand up to her cheek, caressing her skin softly. "Sleep, darling. You're safe." He promised. Lily believed him. She closed her eyes, and allowed herself to succumb to darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_She has been through hell. So believe me when I say, fear her when she looks into a fire and smiles. -e. corona_

Klaus couldn't believe his eyes. He hadn't seen her in five years, and yet here she was, sitting at the bar in the Abattoir. She spoke conversationally with Diego, one of Marcel's day walkers. The scene irked him, and he forced down a growl. He didn't like his little druid girl speaking with other men, especially vampires, but he knew he had no right to be angry. He had relinquished his hold on her life long ago.

Still, he couldn't help watching her. She had downed five shots of Scotch in the past hour and a half, all the while speaking to the pesky daywalker. She was mostly casual in speaking to him, though occasionally flirty. He knew from looking that Diego planned on making her his next meal. Klaus would kill him if he tried.

Unfortunately, Marcel caught his attention, speaking pleasantly about the plans for the night. Though Klaus was eager to tell his young protege to quit talking and go bore someone else, he needed to seem interested. He nodded along, occasionally making comments, but mostly allowed Marcel to do all of the talking. When the clock struck twelve, the screaming started.

Klaus searched the crowd for Lily, and found her not far from the bar. Diego hadn't wasted any time in sinking his fangs into her neck. Klaus moved to save her, when Lily placed her hands on Diego's forehead. He stopped feeding on her almost instantaneously, pulling back from her and giving a shout of pain. Lily kept her hands on his forehead, and then something truly beautiful happened.

Diego collapsed to his knees, staring up into space at some unknown terror. Klaus had seen that look before; he'd caused it with his bite many times. He was hallucinating, living in his own personal nightmare. Seems his little druid still had some power to her.

Diego screamed abruptly, catching all of the other vampires attention. Lily turned to face them, but Klaus could tell she wouldn't be able to fight them all off. She was drunk, losing blood, and even she didn't have enough power to fight off a dozen vampires. The other vampires moved to attack, and Klaus jumped down, standing in front of her.

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to hurt her." His voice was perfectly pleasant, but inside a storm was brewing. He could smell her blood, could sense her pain and confusion, and it infuriated him. He would watch them all burn, but first he needed to protect her.

"I don't allow witches to use magic here, Klaus." Marcel reminded him from above, but Klaus all but waved him off. He had no interest in Marcel's little rules, especially when it came to her. Besides, she wasn't a witch. Klaus turned to face her, confident the other vampires wouldn't attack. She looked scared and disoriented, clutching onto the table beside her to keep her upright. He approached her, and placed a hand on her waist to steady her.

"She's not a witch, Marcel." Klaus answered his protege, if only to stop him from coming down here and ruining the moment. He was looking at her again face to face for the first time in five years, and he would kill any man who would try to take her away.

"Then what is she?" Marcel asked, clearly suspicious of Klaus' statement. Klaus almost rolled his eyes. Klaus placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it to comfort her. It seemed to work slightly, as the tension in her body began to release.

"Well, that's for me to know." He echoed Marcel's earlier words to mock him. With a final smug smirk at his small triumph, he made eye contact with Lily. "Sleep, darling. You're safe." He compelled her. All tension left her, her eyes closing as she slumped over in sleep. Klaus picked her up before she could fall, cradling her in his arms. He didn't wait for Marcel to object, he disappeared out of the Abattoir.

Without any knowledge of where she resided, Klaus took her to a local hotel. He rented a room and placed her on the bed, pulling the covers up over her. He sat down beside her, and pushed the hair from her neck. He grimaced; the bite was deep and brutal. Diego hadn't been kind when he bit her. Another reason Klaus was going to make his death slow and painful.

The smell of her blood was taunting him, and so he bit into his wrist, placing it against her lips. She didn't consciously respond to the blood, but the wound on her neck slowly started to heal. He sat back, and looked at her closely.

She had grown up since he had last seen her. Seventeen at their first meeting, she now had to be twenty-two. She wasn't malnourished anymore, looking to be a healthy weight for one her age. She'd also gained confidence, which he found himself being proud of. The girl he'd met had been soft-spoken, though honest with him. Her honesty had only come from her knowledge that he would not hurt her though. With others, she had kept her head down, preferring to be invisible than to stand out.

She also seemed to have gained knowledge of her own sex appeal. Annoying for him, because though he had let her go the idea of her charming another man into bed made him want to kill someone. Preferably Diego. And the other vampires. All in due time though. For now, he would stay here and wait for his little druid to wake up.

It wasn't until the sun was rising when she stirred, moaning softly. Her hand immediately flew to her neck, though there was no way she had yet remembered the nights events. Her eyes fluttered open, and she took in her surroundings groggily. When her eyes landed on him, they widened. She shot up.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked. He approached the bed, holding out a hand to show he meant no harm. "Who are you? You...you saved me last night." She continued unsurely. He nodded.

"My name is Klaus. Last night you made the unfortunate mistake of walking into a party filled with vampires, but don't worry love, I healed you." He explained calmly. She narrowed her eyes on him, though it wasn't because of distrust. It was more like she was trying to read him. The second he thought it, he knew it was the truth, quite literally.

"So that's what that strange energy is." She murmured, shaking her head as if having trouble comprehending something. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She glanced up at him, and decided to elaborate. "I'm a psychic telepath. Not as strong as I used to be, but I can still get a bit of information just from looking at someone. There's a sense of...danger that comes off of you. It was radiating from that guy Diego last night too." She explained.

"You're taking this remarkably well." He observed, wondering if perhaps her calm response to his true nature was due to her technically already being aware of what he is. She shrugged, biting down on her bottom lip. He looked away; he hated when she did that.

"I'm freaking out on the inside." She admitted, and then looked up to meet his gaze. He saw them swirling as she tried to absorb all of this new information, and deep beneath the depths he saw the hidden panic. "Stop doing that." She ordered suddenly.

"Doing what?" He asked, humoring her. She scowled up at him, crossing her arms. He couldn't help the amused tilt of his lips, which only seemed to aggravate her further.

"Reading me. Trying to figure out what I'm thinking. I don't like it." She responded tersely. He couldn't help the chuckle that left his lips. She narrowed her eyes further, and he brought his hand up to cup his mouth, attempting to stifle the laughter.

"You'll have to forgive me. I merely find it amusing that a girl who can know what a person is thinking just by looking at them doesn't like it when people attempt to learn what she's thinking." He explained. Her angry look dropped, and she shrugged.

"I suppose you have a point." She admitted. She moved her feet off of the bed, pushing the covers away from her body. She stood, running a hand through her mussed hair. It was a tantalizing sight, and he once again had to avoid looking at her. Damn his connection to her and what it did to him. She moved towards him, stopping right in front of him. "Why did you save me?" She asked. The suspicion in her tone grated on him. He wanted her to trust him again, like she had five years ago. The blind, not-so-blind, faith she'd had in him had been refreshing and heartwarming. He wanted to feel it again, but he knew that wasn't possible. Even if he returned her memories to her, she had changed. There was no telling where her loyalties lied now.

It made his cold heart ache.

He sighed, leaning down so they made eye contact. "You will forget last night's events. You went to a party, got drunk, and passed out. A kind stranger dropped you off at the hotel and paid for the room. You know nothing of Vampires." He compelled her. The second he'd finished compelling her, he took off.

After returning home, Lily quickly showered and changed. She had a massive hangover from the night before, but she had plenty she needed to get done today. She just couldn't believe she'd actually let herself get drunk enough to pass out. That was embarrassing. Fortunately, it seems New Orleans had kind strangers willing to help out young drunk girls. Suspicious, but not unwelcome, given their intentions had been pure.

Lily finished unpacking the rest of her boxes by mid afternoon. She stared around at her work appraisingly. The entire apartment was looking exactly how she wanted. Casual and bohemian, with a little fantasy wonder to it. She had fairy lights hung around the apartment and pieces of colorful artwork hung on the walls.

Having finished decorating her new apartment, Lily pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the number Katie had given her yesterday. It answered on the third ring. "Hello?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hi, is this Sabine?" Lily asked, heading towards the door.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" The woman responded, sounding wary.

"This is Lily Flores, I don't know if Katie told you but she gave me your number. I'm a journalist in town doing research on an article about Supernatural Legends of New Orleans. Do you mind sitting down and doing an interview with me sometime?" Sabine warmed up after that, and readily agreed to do the interview. They set up a time tomorrow afternoon, and Lily said her goodbyes.

With that out of the way, Lily gathered her things and headed out into town. She still needed to find a job. She was almost out of the money the very 'generous' landowner Mike Martin had 'loaned' her. Okay, so she might've gotten in his head, and maybe, sorta, persuaded him to give her money. And by 'persuaded', she meant made him her little puppet. Not that she felt bad. She'd seen his memories while rummaging around in his head, and knew him to be a rapist and thief who used his connections to get off with no charges. After he gave her the money, she used her mind control power to make him turn himself into the police. Fair was fair.

Lily searched the city for 'help wanted' signs, though hadn't been too lucky yet. She did eventually come across a bar called 'Rousseau's' that was hiring. She stepped inside, looking around at the place. It was a pretty normal looking bar, nothing really standing out too much, except for the small stage. Lily approached the bar, taking a seat and waiting patiently for the bartender to approach.

The bartender was a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties, with dark brown hair, a slim physique, and a slight gap in her teeth. Lily focused on her.

 _Sophie_

 _Twenty-five_

 _Current mood was agitated_

 _A witch._

There was also something else, but Lily didn't really know how to make it out. A darkness lurking over her, an insatiable desire to right some wrong. Lily was curious, but it didn't seem to be any of her business. She put a polite smile on her face. "Hello. Could I speak to the owner of this bar?" Lily asked. Sophie met her gaze.

"That's me. Is there a problem?" She asked calmly. Lily shook her head.

"No, no problem. I'm actually looking for a job. I saw the help wanted sign." Lily motioned towards the door where the sign was placed. Sophie glanced at the door and sighed.

"Oh, i'm sorry, the position was already filled." She explained. Lily's smile dropped. She glanced around the bar, her eyes landing on the stage.

"What about a performing position? I can sing." Lily offered hopefully. Sophie stared at her for a moment, and then nodded.

"Sing something." She ordered. Lily shrugged and then thought quickly. She sang a few bars to the first song she could think of, and then looked at Sophie expectantly. "Good. I could have you perform every tuesday, hundred bucks a night." It wasn't much, but Lily was willing to take it. She could find a day job elsewhere too. She thanked Sophie and then headed out to search the streets for more work.

On the next street over, Lily struck gold. An adorable twenties themed restaurant was hiring waitresses, and hired her on the spot. The hours and pay was good, and the best part was the waitresses wore flapper dresses as their uniform. She was actually excited to start on Monday. She moved to return home for the night, when she stopped. Someone was watching her. Lily whirled around, ready to defend herself. She paused when she saw she wasn't being attacked.

A tall man with dark skin and a shaven head was standing right behind her, staring at her with a curious look. Lily regarded him in a suspicious manner, taking a step back. "Who are you?" She didn't ask; she demanded. He stared blank faced for a second longer, before grinning at her.

"I'm Marcel. Klaus' friend." He explained. Lily gave him a confused look.

"Who is Klaus?" She asked. Understanding crossed his eyes.

"I apologize, I thought you knew him. He's the man who helped you out last night." He was choosing his words carefully; why? He had that same dangerous aura as that man last night though, who invited her to that party.

"Uh huh." Lily said, unconvinced. She took another step back and crossed her arms. She didn't like this man. "Why don't we just skip the pleasantries, and you tell me why you're talking to me?" She asked. He chuckled as a response.

"I'm just curious as to who you are." He responded, and Lily didn't sense any lies. Still, it wasn't a full truth either, that she could tell.

"I'm Lily. I'm twenty-two, A graduate of GeorgeTown-Journalism major, and a Scorpio-which means you shouldn't piss me off. I run my own blog, where I write articles about whatever suits me. I just moved to town. Now, I think that about covers everything a stranger has any right to know about me. Are we done?" She asked sharply. He actually had the gall to look impressed. He placed a hand on his chest, and Lily knew instantly he was going to pull the nice guy act. She held up a hand to stop him. "Don't start." She ordered. "Listen, I'm sure you're not a rapist or serial killer, really, I am. You don't have to convince me. You don't have to convince me you're a nice guy underneath that arrogant, bad boy act. You don't have to convince me of anything, because I'm not going anywhere with you. And whoever this 'Klaus' is, I'm not going anywhere with him either. Are we clear?" The way she spoke was slightly sarcastic, and very biting. Marcel was almost positive she was the one with fangs, and he the innocent human she was about to take a chunk out of. It certainly felt that way.

He put his hands up in surrender. "Crystal." He answered in mock defeat. She gave him a smug smile.

"Good," She answered. "Have a nice day, Marcel." Then, she turned on her heels and left, not giving him another glance. She muttered to herself on her walk home, all about 'weirdos' and 'perverts'. This town seemed to be filled with them. Still, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, if it came down to it.

…

The Cat's Meow, the name of the 20's restaurant she was waitressing at, was a fun place to work. It was more relaxed and fun, but placed you right in the center of the 1920's. The waitresses wore Flapper dresses and the waiters wore tuxes. Jazz music played all night, and sometimes they even had live music. The customers weren't the usual drunken riff raff you found at the bars around the quarter, and instead the restaurant seemed to serve families more. Which was fine by Lily; she didn't like being hit on by drunken idiots when she couldn't yell at them anyway.

She was halfway through her shift when she felt a change in the atmosphere. The warm air in the building suddenly became chilly, and Lily visibly shivered. Something powerful was trying to communicate with her. She needed to get out, quickly. Already the world was blurring, the ringing in her ears becoming unbearable. Lily stumbled through the restaurant, handing over her latest order to the closest co-worker and headed outside.

She searched the city with little focus, only hoping to find somewhere quiet. She finally managed to find herself in an alley, and she relaxed her back against the wall, finally allowing the spirit in. The first thing she noticed about the spirit was he seemed familiar, though she knew she'd never met him before. He smirked at her playfully, though there was a bit of malicious intent hidden in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Lily asked shakily, and then cleared her throat.

"My name is Kol. You know, I've been trying to reach you for days now. Glad to see I finally broke through." He mussed. Lily crossed her arms in some semblance of defense. She always hated ghosts; they had a tendency to be rather vindictive.

"Alright, Kol. What do you want?" She asked. His eyes snapped to meet hers. They danced with mischief, though surprisingly, she didn't feel too frightened. She didn't get the feeling that he meant her any harm.

"To help you," He answered. Lily raised an eyebrow. He laughed aloud. "You know, as much as I hate my brother, I have to give him props for finding you. Smart, pretty, powerful. Do you by chance have a sister?" He asked flirtatiously. Lily pursed her lips.

"Get on with it." She ordered coldly. Her palms were beginning to sweat, and her head was starting to hurt. She didn't have long before she collapsed or worse.

"Right then. You see, your pretty little head is being messed with. Nasty trick called compulsion. We don't seem to have time for specifics, but you need to start taking an herb called vervain. It's the only way to stop someone from getting in your head." Lily scoffed.

"Someone's getting in _my_ head?" She asked incredulously. He shrugged.

"You're not all powerful, love. If you don't know someone's compelling you, you can't block them out very well can you? Just do as I say, and acquire some vervain. You'll thank me for it later." She studied him closely. She didn't sense any ill intent aimed at her, but she still didn't believe he was doing this for no reason.

"What do you want in return?" She asked. His eyes sparkled at her question.

"I don't know yet, but perhaps the time will come when you can bring me back. Until then, stay safe, little Druid girl." He disappeared before Lily could ask any further questions. She sighed, leaning her head back against the brick and taking deep steadying breaths. Connecting with the dead always took a physical toll on her body.

She managed to calm her beating heart to a normal rate and headed back into the restaurant, intent on finishing out her shift. She ended up leaving after closing with a major headache. "Stupid ghosts." She muttered to herself. She ended up making it home safe and sound. She immediately headed to the medicine cabinet, and took some tylenol.

She headed into her room, undoing the intricate updo and pulling off her uniform. She changed into her comfiest pair of sweats and left her twenties curls to hang down naturally. She took a seat on her bed, and pulled her laptop onto her lap. She bit her lip as she typed in 'Vervain'.

Dozens of search results came up, not that she was surprised. She knew Vervain was an herb, but she didn't know why that ghost from earlier had told her to ingest it. Legends of Vervain said that is was called 'the tears of Hera' and could block out mind control from supernatural creatures. She bit her lip nervously. Were the witches in town aware of what she was? Were they going to attack her? Searching even further, it was said drinking tea with vervain in it was said to ward of vampires.

Vampires? Lily snorted at the thought. Witches she could believe, but vampires? She'd have to see it to believe it. Still, she wasn't about to ignore the ghosts warning. Though she generally disliked ghosts, they did occasionally contact her in hopes of getting favors from her. Tomorrow, she would head out and get vervain. Tonight though, tonight she was going to bed early.

…

Diego was pretty sure Marcel's plan was going to get him killed. Klaus had already made it very clear to every vampire in town that the girl Lily Flores was off limits. Plus, he also didn't like the idea of getting tortured by her little mind control tricks like he was last time. Still, he was loyal to Marcel. So regrettably, he walked into the Cat's Meow. He walked up to the hostess with a smile, compelling her to bring Lily to him.

A few minutes later, the scary human girl walked towards him in a plum colored flapper dress, scowling openly at him. She stopped in front of him, crossing her arms. "What is it you want?" She asked flatly. He gave an admittedly nervous smile.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the other night." He apologized. Marcel had told him that she had been compelled to forget that night, but he didn't know of how much. Better to apologize, given her unpleasant stare. She scoffed, but her face did soften a little.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I usually know my own limits." She visibly winced. "Still, I'm curious as to why you're here. Or, how you even know I work here." Her voice was filled with suspicion, her eyes staring at him coolly. He got the feeling that this girl was very wary of strangers.

"Yeah, my friend said he saw you worked here. And I...kind of have a crush on you." He was lying, of course. He loathed the girl in front of him. She'd tortured him, embarrassed him, and made him relive some of his worst memories.

"Uh huh." She said, her lips pursing into a thin line. He thought for a moment she'd seen through his lie, but then her look quickly turned to a small smile. "So are you going to stand there looking nervous or are you going to ask me out?" She asked. He almost breathed a sigh of relief.

"There's this masquerade charity party going on tomorrow night. You can even dress up with a theme, as long as you're wearing something fancy. Would you like to go with me?" He asked. She nodded, her smile growing.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." She agreed. He quickly gave her the time and location, promising to meet her at the front. He left quickly after that, desperate to be out of her view. For a human, she was kind of terrifying.

Marcel met him a block over. "Did she agree?" He asked. Diego nodded, glancing at Marcel.

"You've seen how Klaus looks at her. He's going to rip my heart out the second he sees her with me." He reminded his boss and friend. Marcel shook his head, placing a calming hand on Diego's shoulder.

"He won't. You're not hurting her, you're taking her to a party. And he knows my rules. If he moves to do anything, I'll intervene." He promised. Diego nodded, but he still felt dread for tomorrow night.

 **…**

 **Hi guys! This is Wickedlady, writer and creator of Bound! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I've had quite a few of follows and favorites on the story, which is super awesome! However, I would greatly appreciate some reviews. They are very encouraging, and help me write faster. This is not a ploy to get you to review either. Hearing people say they enjoy and appreciate your hard work will instantly lift anyone's spirit and make them work that much harder. This is not to say that I won't publish more chapters without them-I will. I'm just saying you're more likely to get faster and better updates when I have people telling me what they think. (Note: This includes constructive criticism. Am I keeping characters true to themselves? Are their things you liked? Things you didn't like? Is my writing flowing well?)**

 **For any readers I have who follow my other current story Two Souls, that story is not forgotten in the least. I love writing Two Souls, and Emiko is one of my favorite characters I've ever written. Unfortunately, I've had a major block on that story. I have a lot of the next chapter written, but it's just taking some time. It's not forgotten. I have so much planned for that story, and I am not giving up on it. I hope to have the next update out before November, but I don't make any promises. Please be patient, and hopefully I will go back to updating Two Souls often soon.**

 **Thanks so much for taking an interest in Bound, or any of my other works! I'll try very hard to update regularly so no one is left hanging (I read fanfiction. I know how that feels. I know what it's like to want to punch an author. Trust me, I don't want to be hunted down and punched.) Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_We all have someone we never speak of. Someone who meant so much, that even breathing their name makes your soul tremble with memories and pain. -Nikita Gill_

He had no idea who she was. He'd seen her stumbling around a park in nothing but a flimsy hospital gown, mumbling to herself. He could smell the sweet aroma of her blood from two meters away, and she looked like easy prey. His intention had been to grab her and return to his loft to feed on her. That had changed when he'd grabbed her. A spark of electricity jolted through him, leaving him frozen in shock. She had turned to face him, eyes wide. He barely caught sight of mental clarity before it completely disappeared. Her startling blue eyes glazed over, and she seemed to be in a completely different world.

He quickly learned it wasn't another world she was in; just another time period, living another person's life; His. She muttered to herself, sometimes incoherently. Other times, he knew exactly what she was speaking of. He didn't know how, but she seemed to be living through his life. She spoke of his curse, of vampires and his suffering. She knew things even his own siblings didn't know, including his hand in his mother's death.

He had full intention of killing her then and there, but something changed. Her crazy mumblings and random screaming ended, and she was looking up at him with a sadness in her eyes that mirrored his own. She began to cry, and she reached her free hand up, placing it softly against his cheek. It had been a long time since someone had purposely touched him so kindly.

"It's okay," She whispered to him, her voice calm like gentle ocean waves. "You won't be lonely forever, Niklaus." He had no response to that. He merely continued to stare into her eyes; they were like the windows to her soul. He knew at that moment, that she had seen everything about him, had felt everything he had ever felt. And yet, she still looked at him with care and understanding.

It only took a split second for the moment to end, and for madness to take hold of her again. She ripped away from him, and began to rage. That was also his; his anger, his hatred. He made an abrupt decision, moving towards her. She turned to face him, and he caught her eyes, compelling her to sleep. Her eyes immediately rolled into the back of her head, and she fell over. He caught her before she hit the ground.

He carried her all the way over to his loft. Greta and Maddox both waited in the loft, standing when he entered. Neither blinked an eye at the sight of the girl in his eyes, though he suspected both thought she was just a meal. He ignored them, heading into his bedroom. He gently placed her on his bed and pulled the covers over her. He sat down beside her, staring at her curiously.

Who was she? More importantly, how did she know him? Was she a witch? He'd never seen a witch be overwhelmed by visions like that before though. She was an enigma, that was for sure. She also looked like she'd walked right out of the looney bin. She was wearing a plain hospital gown and no shoes. Her hair was a mess, flying up and sticking out in random directions. Though she was tan, her skin looked sunken and unhealthy; she was clearly malnourished. What was worse was how young she was; she couldn't have been older than seventeen. Still a child in the eyes of today's world.

He stood, leaving the room. "Greta darling, fetch the girl something to wear and then get her cleaned up." He dismissed the young witch. He looked to Maddox. "Is she a witch?" He asked. Maddox was hesitant, feeling out her energy, and then he shook his head. "What is she then?" He asked. He headed into the kitchen, looking through the cupboards, his eyes landing on a bottle of bourbon. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink.

"Her energy is...strange. Powerful, but chaotic. It's all over the place. Who is she?" He asked. Klaus glanced at him from the corner of his eye; Maddox knew better than to question him. He must be very curious.

"I don't know." He murmured in answer. "Find out what she is." Maddox said no more, and merely left into the bedroom to do as Klaus bid. Greta returned soon after, pair of clothes in hand.

An hour later, the girl had been cleaned up and dressed, but Maddox was no closer to discovering what she was. He called in Klaus' other members of inner circle witches to perform a spell. Now, five witches surrounded the unconscious girl, chanting. Henry, one of his witches, kept in contact with the girl's hand, with the purpose of making a mental connection. Seconds later, Henry gasped, his head thrown back as he linked minds with the girl.

It was silent after that. The minutes ticked on, everyone waiting with bated breath. After what felt like hours, Henry screamed. His body began to shake, incoherent words beginning to pass his lips. He was going as crazy as the girl. Maddox acted quickly after that, breaking the connection between the two of them. Henry continued to shake, almost as if having a seizure.

Slowly, Henry began to calm. Tiny, breathless gasps began to come from his mouth. He clutched at his heart, and sat up. Once he was able to speak, he looked to Klaus, and then to the other witches. He glances at Klaus again, and Klaus gets his silent request. "Everyone leave." Klaus ordered. The others filed out of the room slowly, leaving only Klaus and Henry, along with the sleeping girl. Henry stood, facing Klaus.

"The girl is a Druid." He answered calmly. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"A druid?" He asked. Henry nodded.

"Yes. She had no power at birth though. From what I could gather from her muddled mind, there was an accident. She died, but she was revived by paramedics. Because of old Druid sacrifices, she returned to the living with power that was passed down through her family, waiting to be awakened." He informed Klaus.

"Why is she mad?" He asked, glancing at the girl. Greta had done a good job cleaning her up; she was now dressed in a simple white cami and navy sweatpants. She had brushed through her hair, and now her chocolate waves rested around her shoulders. She was actually quite pretty now, though still sickly looking. He'd need to make sure he fed her.

"Witches are born with magic. Our bodies have time to adjust. All that power was thrust upon her quite suddenly at a young age. It's unstable and her body and mind are unable to control it. She probably will never be able to control it." He informed him. There was pity in Henry's voice; though most of his time in her head had been painful and terrifying, he had seen some aspects of her life; it wasn't pleasant.

"Thank you, Henry." He said dismissively. Henry left the room immediately, shutting the door behind him. Klaus took a seat beside her body. He couldn't even understand why he cared. He should just kill her; she knew too much about him. But, he couldn't forget the look she had given him. It was more than pity; she had truly felt his pain. She understood him, he could see it.

He sighed, leaning over and placing a hand against her cheek. He caressed her skin softly, secretly hoping she would open her eyes. He wanted her to look at him like that again; like he wasn't a monster.

"What is your name, lovely?" He murmured.

…

She wore a simple white dress. It had a sweetheart neckline, and hugged at her waist, and then flowed out, flowing just above the ground gently. She wore her hair down and wild, the only thing taming it a silverleaf circlet. She wore silver and sapphire and diamonds, along with the topaz pendant she never took off. She looked like an elven princess. She stared at him with an unwavering gaze, waiting for his response. Diego swallowed heavily.

"You look beautiful." He told her simply. She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. You look handsome." She responded, and then offered her arm. He took it and the two entered the building. The place was fully decorated for the night, with people all around decked out in their most beautiful dresses and suits. She stared around with a sense of wonder, excitement shining in her eyes.

Diego found the look surprising. He didn't know she could look anything other than intimidating. She looked over towards him with the same excitement, and grabbed his hand in hers. She grinned up at him. "Let's dance!" He was so surprised he let her drag him out onto the dance floor. He was stiff as she placed his hands on her hips and placed her hands on his biceps. He glanced around nervously for Klaus.

Lily sighed in annoyance. She reached up, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "You're very nervous. I'm not going to rip your head off." She tells him testily. He forces his body to relax, and lets out a small laugh.

"Sorry." He responds. Her eyes narrow. She pulls away from him, crossing her arms.

"I'm getting a drink." She muttered, and stalked past him.

Lily felt agitation well inside of her as she made her way through the crowds of people. Diego had invited her here, but he didn't seem to have any interest in being around her. She stopped a waiter, grabbing a glass of red wine off of the tray. She took a sip of the sweet liquid, and glanced around the room. Lily didn't really know anyone here. She did recognize Camille though, a bartender at Rousseau's. Curiously, Lily headed to meet her.

"Cami!" She called, capturing her attention. Cami turned, smiling when she saw Lily. Both women were dressed in white, though Cami had taken up to wearing angel wings. "What are you doing here?" She asked. Cami shrugged.

"Oh, I was invited by a friend of mine. How about you?" She asked. Lily motioned behind her, though Diego no longer stood where she had left him.

"Diego invited me, but he doesn't really seem all that interested in me." She muttered. Cami gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well perhaps you could hang out with me and Marcel. He just went to get me a drink." Lily narrowed her eyes at the name. Marcel was here? The same Marcel she met not long ago? She immediately felt suspicious. Cami noticed her look. "Oh, don't worry. He comes off as arrogant, but he's a gentlemen." Cami promised. Lily raised a disbelieving eyebrow. She doubted that.

"Hello, I don't think I've had the pleasure." A feminine voice with a british accent said from behind Lily. Lily turned, finding a beautiful blonde women who couldn't be much younger than her. She was dressed in dark colors, and looked immaculate. Something about her was familiar to Lily, but she knew for a fact they'd never met. Odd.

"I'm Lily. You are?" Lily asked politely. The woman smiled.

"I'm Rebekah." She answered. She then glanced around the party. "What brings you here?" She asked. Lily huffed in annoyance.

"Well, I _had_ a date." Lily muttered. Rebekah gave her an understanding look. "What about you?" She asked conversationally.

"Well, my brother and I were invited by a family friend." She had answered cryptically. "Unfortunately, my brother tends to be bad company. I'm bored. Sit and talk with me, so I may be entertained." Lily frowned for a moment at Rebekah's brash demand. Then, she smiled. Though strange, a person who spoke honestly was a nice change. Lily liked people far more when they were honest, even when she might not like what they had to say.

"Okay." Lily agreed. The two found a table and took a seat opposite each other, Rebekah ordering the nearest waiter to bring them some drinks. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked. Rebekah watched Lily keenly for a moment, and then smiled.

"How long have you lived in New Orleans?" She asked. Lily shrugged.

"Not long. I just moved here, actually. You?" Lily responded.

"Just moved back." The way Rebekah spoke made it sound like that wasn't the whole story, but Lily decided not to pry. She decided she liked and respected Rebekah, and she tried not to invade the minds of those she liked. "What brought you to such a dangerous city?" She continued, stirring her finger in her drink once the waiter returned. Lily took her offered drink graciously, taking a long draw from the glass.

"Maybe I like danger," Lily joked. "Honestly, I just finished my Bachelor's up at Georgetown. I run a blog that's more like a journalist column. New Orleans was interesting." She explained nonchalantly. "Plus, I do enjoy the Nightlife." She admitted. Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"New Orleans is a fun little town. I am curious, what made you go into Journalism?" She continued, propping her head up on her hand, watching Lily intently. Lily found her scrutiny more amusing than intimidating, though did briefly wonder why she was so curious. She chalked it off to her being a people person.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first. I never really had the chance to find out what I wanted to do with my life, so I spent most of my time getting my associates trying to figure it out. But, I found I was good at getting the truth from people, and I liked it too. I...enjoy understanding. It genuinely bugs me that I don't know the secrets of the universe." Lily admitted, to Rebekah's amusement. The blonde laughed aloud.

"I bet you're a Sherlock Holmes fan aren't you?" Lily grinned in response to Rebekah's question.

"I've read all the books." She explained with a laugh. The two continued to chat about menial topics, merely getting to know each other. Lily found she liked Rebekah more and more, and not just because she let her talk about herself; she just had the kind of personality Lily got along with. She was smart and witty and brutally honest. Lily was the same; she didn't beat around the bush. She tended to walk right through it. Soon though, Rebekah had to go and Lily wasn't interested in staying much longer either. Diego had seemed to disappear also and she didn't want to spend more time with him anyway.

She moved with the intention of leaving, when a strong magical disturbance caused Lily to stagger. The ripples of power surrounded her, and she was forced to grab hold of a stranger's shoulder to stop herself from falling. Whoever was releasing this magic was angry and desperate. Lily gasped as another wave hit her, and she grabbed at her chest. Her heart beat painfully hard against her ribs. She needed to leave, now, before she caused any more of a scene.

Tossing a quick apology at the person she'd held onto, Lily stumbled out of the building, clutching brick beneath her fingers to keep herself upright. She worked her way towards the source of power, when it stopped abruptly. She immediately sucked in a deep breath of air, feeling the weight lift from her heart. She didn't know what had happened, but she was glad it was over. As Lily began to regain her breath, she started to think over what had happened though; someone must have been channeling spirits from the other side for this magic to have such an effect on her.

Magic rarely affected Lily. She didn't have magic of her own, and she had no magical ancestors, and so Lily wasn't really tied to it. Lily was psychic, not magical. There was a difference, as she had picked up on over the years. So, for magic to affect her, it made the gears turn in her head. She'd learned from her research that many of the witches in New Orleans practiced Ancestral magic. Interesting, but bad news for her. Her direct bond to the dead and spiritual realm was a weakness for Lily, despite the fact it was where her power came from.

The reason she hated ghosts? It was because they nudged open the doors between worlds to contact her. It was horrible, really. Lily remembered all too well when those doors had been flung wide open to her. She'd been delirious, no sense of time or reality. She was constantly surrounded by the spirits of the dead, and her abilities had been exponentially more powerful, at the cost of her sanity. The thought had her tugging at her pendant; a blue stone necklace that she never took off. She didn't remember how or where she got it, but she did know that it was only when she had begun wearing it that she suddenly had control over herself again. She never took it off for that very reason.

"Love? Are you alright?" A vaguely familiar voice spoke, pulling Lily from her thoughts. She looked up, spotting a sandy-haired man in a leather jacket. He was so familiar to Lily, but she couldn't figure out how or why. He also stared at her with a strange look, one Lily didn't get from most people. It was gentle, concerned, perhaps even...loving? It was such a strange thought. No one loved Lily, or at least, no one that was alive. Her parents had abandoned her, her brother was dead, and though she had made friends at school, none of them had loved her. She was alone. So, she found herself wholly confused as to why a stranger would look at her like that.

"I…" She trailed off unsurely. She found her cold exterior melting under the worry in his gaze. "I'm fine." She replied softly. He held her eyes for a second longer, before approaching, crouching down in front of her. He placed the back of his hand on her cheek. The coolness of his skin caused her to flinch.

"You're running a fever." He murmured. Confused, Lily reached a hand up to touch her forehead, finding her skin clammy and heated. She was running a fever. Perhaps the power used tonight had affected her more than she originally thought. The world started to turn slightly.

"It's the magic." She muttered, her voice slurred. She sounded almost as if she were drunk, and she certainly felt that way. Her head began to pound and she whined, clutching at her head. Yes, definitely affected. "I...it...it's…" She breathed in deep, trying to speak clearly. She looked up to meet his gaze again. She almost got lost in the blue. "The doors." She finally spoke clearly.

"The doors?" He repeated in confusion, that wonderful accent wrapping around her wonderfully. She had to take a moment to rearrange her thoughts. She nodded her agreement.

"The ancestors...magic...the doors open when witches…" Black dots started to cloud her vision. Realization seemed to hit him, his eyes widening in understanding.

"The witches in the quarter use ancestral magic. Somehow that affects you, little druid." He whispered, speaking to himself. He opened his mouth to speak again, but it was at that moment she lost consciousness.

…

Once again, he found himself protecting her, saving her from herself even. He would never do this for anyone, besides maybe his dear sister. And yet, here he was, carrying her off to his home, placing her in the comfort of a guest room so that she may rest off her illness. In fairness, he did feel a bit guilty. Afterall, it was his plan that drove Katie to using powerful magic. He hadn't known that such magic could harm her though. He knew in some way she was connected to the other side, but he thought the necklace he'd had charmed for her would protect her from such things. Apparently, not all things though.

He would have to be more careful from now on in using the witches, until he could find a way to stop the magic from affecting her in such a way. He tucked her in gently beneath the covers of the guest bed, and then stood to leave. Rebekah stood waiting at the doorway, arms crossed as she regarded him coolly.

"Who is she, Nik?" She asked calmly. Klaus wasn't at all inclined to answer her. He moved to push past her, but Rebekah refused to budge. She grabbed hold of his arm, keeping him in place. "I spoke with her tonight. She's an interesting girl. Funny, clever, and feisty, but I don't understand what she has to do with you." She asked. Klaus scowled, sending Rebekah a particularly nasty look.

"We met several years back. You could say she left an impression on me, and she's extremely powerful. That's all you need to know for now, sister." He shoved his way past her. Rebekah stood in the doorway, and gazed over at the human girl. She sighed. Niklaus always had his secrets, but she hadn't been expecting this one.

Niklaus didn't care for anyone but himself. So, who was this girl, and what had she done to earn Klaus' protection?

...

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry this took so long! I don't know if I mentioned this earlier, but currently my other story 'Two Souls' is my focus, so this won't get updated as often. I would like to get it updated a lot sooner than this chapter though, haha. Luckily, I have the next chapter about halfway done. Please review and let me know what you think! Much love!**


End file.
